When users of web search engines or browsers enter search requests, snapshots corresponding to the web pages of the search requests may be produced. However, it is often the case that the snapshots do not offer useful information and do not reflect the contents of the original web pages. In certain circumstances, the snapshots themselves may be low quality images or simply snapshots of error pages due to certain web pages being removed, or being under maintenance. Thus, when users view these results, they may not see results that produce web pages that can be navigated to for useful information. Additionally, users may need to spend time sifting through results to find results with snapshots that are useable and offer useful information.